MU2K14:Strange RIP
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Doctor Strange is dying but before he leaves the world he must complete his mission.
1. Chapter 1

STRANGE:R.I.P #1

By: Tony Braeme

"I have seen many things in reality, though the nightmares I have encountered changed me over the years. I never thought that this was my end. I have accepted death and have made my peace with my friends. My apologies, you must be confused. You see, my dear, soon I'll die. You will be needed to protect them. I created the items you need to do so. I gave one as a parting gift. I will tell you how this happened to me. It started a month ago. That was when the cold came." A month ago, Strange was meditating over his bed. His mind's eye moved throughout the dimensions with the hope of finding something. His search ended when he found a blue mystical ore. "There you are. It took me an hour of world traveling, but I found you." He grabbed the ore and returned to our plane with the ore in his hand. He exits his room and shows Wong the ore. "Wong, I need you to handle this ore for me. I have business with a friend of mine." Wong took it and bowed. "I will Stephen." Strange smiled and said "Good." He created a portal and walked through it. But there was a light blue glow on his hand as he walked through it. He appeared at the still being built X Mansion to see Charles Xavier. "Hello, Charles." The telepath turned to him and said "Why, hello Stephen. Good to see you. You look well." Strange nods and said "Same to you, my friend. I see that your home is being reborn once again. It is good that Stark and Reed are helping in the reconstruction." But before Strange said another word he begins to feel cold. Xavier looked at him and said "Are you ok?" Strange looked at him and said "Yes, but I think some tea would be most welcome. I would like to see the interior of your home." The two men walk to the Mansion and have a conversation over tea. During said conversation, Strange feels that cold feeling again but it seems weaker than before. His hands had a small shake and sweat begins to fall from the Sorcerer's brow. "Stephen, you don't look well." That was when Strange's sight begins to fade and he falls to the floor.

Strange then wakes up in the med bay of the mansion. "What happened?" he said as he tries to get up. "You fell Stephen." Beast said with a clip broad in his hand. "You were cold to the touch and we had to take action." Strange looked at Beast and said. "I'm glad you did. Can I see the chart?" Hank hands him the chart. He scans it with an intense look in his eyes. He stopped for a moment when he saw one particular line. "Viral entity unknown?" Strange said to Hank. "That's right. It is not in any known databanks. Stephen, have you come into contact with anything?" Strange thought back to the ore and said "It was an ore I was looking for. I needed it to create a new set of items." Hank looks at Strange and said "My god. You saw your chart. You know that you don't have that much to live. You better settle things now before you can't."

Continued in part 2.


	2. Chapter 2

STRANGE:R.I.P.#2 OF 4

By:Tony Braeme

"The fire of my soul is slowly fading. Its light, growing weaker each day with every breath I take. My memories are closing their doors to me as of this moment. You are this world's defender now. I know that it will be difficult to do what I do, but I believe in you. Don't leave them alone. They will be saddened by my death, even the ones that are close to me. Tell Clea, that I will see her in the next life."

Stephen Strange looked at the ore with a cold eye. "I will make you into something that will help others. You may have taken my life, but you will be giving someone else greatness." He walked around the ore and looked at the rock in his hand. He threw the rock into the air and chanted his spell in Latin. "Terra corpus tegant, Ut vires sentiret a carne, quae subter eam sunt, Quod magnum est praesidium, so said Strange." Then there was a flash of light and floating in the air was the Armor of Terra. "One down, four to go." He said as he began to sweat.

Wong then walked into the room and looked at Strange. This was his friend for years and he could not believe that he will be gone soon. "How long will it take you, Stephen? You know that everyone should be aware of what is happening." Strange looked at the ore and said to Wong. "I know Wong. They will know in their own time. On the matter of the items, whenever they are done." Wong stared at his friend, but did not say a word. He walked away and decided to do the right took the next element for the next item, that being water. He did as he had with the rock and cast his spell. "Ut benedicat ius in mari efficit, Sit in anteriora iustitia, Et vas aquae magnae, so said Strange." The light came once again and the Shield of Aqua was born. "Good, Now, on to the next." Stephen said as his feet slipped a bit as he walked to grab it. He pulled himself up and placed the Shield on the Armor.

"Stephen?" A female voice said to him. Clea was standing in the door way looking at him. "Were you going to tell me that you are dying on your death bed? I shocked, Stephen. I thought that I meant something to you?" Strange turned around and said "You are Clea. This is something I need to do to protect this dimension. You of all people should know of the evils that plaque us. Though I'm dying, I die knowing that my world will be safe. Thanks to you, my love." Then she grabbed her and held her in his arms. A tear came to Clea's eye as she held him. It was like time stood still for these two. The things that they experienced made them stronger. Their love could never die with Strange. Clea saw that at that moment.

Wong was lost in thought as he roamed the halls of the Sanctorum. He knew that Stephen was up to something and that he was needed. "I'm not sure what you want me to do, Stephen, but I think I know now? I need to find the one to replace you." He then disappeared and began his search. Who is the one to replace the good doctor, he thought?

Continued in issue 3.


	3. Chapter 3

STRANGE:REST IN PEACE #3 OF 4 By:Tony Braeme Wong walks through the streets of New York thinking. He is searching for the one to replace Stephen Strange. His quest begins with the Scarlet Witch. He finds her in the midst of unpacking her things. He teleports into the room and said "Ms. Maximoff, I am Wong." She looks at him and said "I know. Want do you need?" Wong looks at her with sad eyes. "It is with a heavy heart to inform you that Stephen Strange is dying. I'm looking for his successor." Wanda sits down and said "How long does he have?" Wong sits next to her "Less than a week." She looks at him and said "I would, but I have my own problems to deal with. Give my condolences to Stephen."Wong smiles at her and said "He knows. He wants you to guide the real successor."She stands up and said "Who is it?" He disappears and reappears outside while he said "You will know." He looks at her window and thought. "She will not let you down Stephen." Strange continues to craft the items that will keep the world spinning. He moves on to the item of fire. He lights a match and throws it as he chants. "Flamma relucet in mane, Ut frigus in nocte, Pugnate hodie pro peccato, amplectuntur, Ex nativitate splendor caeli." The Sword of Ignis was floating for a short time before it lands on the floor. "That one is done. Just two more to go." Just then, Daimon Hellstorm burst in and shouts. "Are you kidding me? You are dying and you don't have the courtesy to inform the rest of us?" Strange looks at him and as sweat falls from his face. "Daimon, I don't have time for this." Damien walks to him and continues talking "I don't care Stephen. You will tell me everything. I'm not going to let this stand. How can you not inform us? Some of us look to you for assistance, but the future generations of magic users will never know you. Know of your teachings, your sacrifices, and will never know what it means to be Sorcerer Supreme. Is everything a secret with you?" Strange falls to his right knee and said. "I'm working on that." Damien scoffs it off and states "Oh really, and explain what is that to me." He glares at the son of Satan and shouts "I have Wong looking for my successor!" "Really? Who do you have in mind? Another magic user you end up sending against a crazed god, unprepared? Need I remind you about what happened to Jericho?" Daimon said. Strange walks to Damien and tackles him. "How dare you? Jericho knew what he was going to do. He even pushed me away. He wanted to save this world the only way he knew. Your jealousy clouds your better judgment, Daimon." Daimon then pushes Strange and said "Jealousy? You think I'm jealous that I wasn't chosen? That I wasn't the one to be Sorcerer Supreme? I am, but I'm amused that you think that, Stephen. Do I need to remind you that I am a lord of Hell and still powerful?" Strange ignores Hellstorm and crawls to the center of the room and starts to craft another item. He creates a ball of wind as Daimon takes it. "What are you doing Stephen? What is the point of all this?" Strange grabs his leg and shouts. "They are meant to save this world. You will never understand the meaning of these items." Daimon looks and said "Never understand? What do you mean?" Strange takes the wind ball and chants "Rerum tanta novitas in mundum inferre volucres, nisi caelum, et pace in die, Spirant placide iam amissum filium." With a flash of light appears that blinds the two for a short time. When the light fades, The Boots of Ventus can be seen. "Who are these items for Stephen?" Daimon said as he kicks him off his leg. Stephen falls to the ground and is slowly fading out. "Fine then Strange, Don't tell me. Keep your secrets and die with a whisper." Daimon Hellstorm said as he teleports away. Before Strange can slip into a dark sleep, Wong appears and tends to him, but he is not alone. A woman in a cloak is also with them. An hour later, Strange is in his bed as Wong and the woman are watching him. He wakes up to see them. "It's good you're here my dear. You are the one that will take my place." The woman lifts the hood of the cloak to reveal Illyana Rasputin or better known as the X-Man Magik. Continued in the finale in part four. 


	4. Chapter 4

**STRANGE:**

**REST IN PEACE #4**

**By:Tony Braeme**

Illyana and Wong grabbed Strange and took him to his bed. She looked at the weak and frail Strange on his death bed. "So that is the story, my child. In a mere moment I will pass. You are the one to protect us all. I saw it. I know that it will not be easy, but I know you can do this. Your skills in the magical arts at your age are astonishing." Strange said as he drew his last few breathes. The sadness covered the room. Stephen's skin is now pale and his face has lost any sign of youth. Wong did not say a word in this moment for fear that he will weep for his friend and ally. Strange looked at Wong and knew what his friend was thinking. He moved his eyes to the young woman that will take his role. "Illyana, I leave you with the task of finishing the last item. It is a helm of great power. This will help you, child." Illyana turned to face the magic circle and said the incantation while placing two fingers on her head.

"Libera me de me miserum, o lux fati vires animi atque animae nisi in mundi tenebras repellit. Now be born, Helm of Sapient." As the spell was cast, Strange lift his hand used the last of his power to help forge the great helm. The helm's light shined like the sun with its dull silver color. Illyana was surprised that this was the gift that the great Dr Strange bestowed to her. "Put the helm on, child. It is the source of your new powers and it also balances your mind. I knew that your thoughts are filled with madness and the dark. I have faith in you." He dies with that last word to her. Illyana places it on her head and she felt like her mind was at ease now. Then her eyes fall on Strange. She walked to his side and said to him. "Thank you Doctor. This act of kindness will not be in vain." She cries and Wong looks on with one tear in his eye.

Hours later, Strange's body was placed in a casket with some his personal affects. His funeral was small but those who came knew him well. Clea looked as the man she loved was placed on a magic circle. No words could describe what she was feeling. The other members of the Mystic Defenders were with her in her time of need. "He was a good man. He wanted to save this dimension from evil." She said under her breath and tears. The only non magic user that was there was Reed Richards. He walks to Clea and said. "I am sorry for your loss, Clea. Stephen was a great man. Though I do not believe that he was a powerful magic user, but he defended humanity. That and his intelligence was far better than most men in the field of science. His death will hit our communities greatly, but I think we can honor him. I will make sure of that."Clea looked at him and said "I'm sure you will, Dr. Richards. But my husband's memory will be honored by her." She points to the now armored Illyana, wearing her helm. "She is the new magical protector of this dimension." Reed looks at Illyana and said "Is that the X-Man Magik?"Clea smiles at Reed and said "Indeed." Illyana casts a spell on the circle that made it shine with white light as Clea said. "She is the new Sorceress Supreme."

Illyana will start her new role in life in Magik: Mistress of Sorcery #1.


End file.
